rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
UD-4M "Cheyenne" Utility Dropship
A New Generation- The UD-4M A mainstay of the United States Colonial Marine Corps for decades, the UD-4 Series Utility Dropship- known colloquially as the "Cheyenne"- is one of the most versatile and useful tools that the Aerospace Wing can bring to bear on a battlefield. In the Mid-2180s, Armat Aerospace Systems was granted the contract to carry out a full redesign of the Cheyenne platform, known within Armat Aerospace as the "UT-LX" (Universal Transport, Life eXpansion) Program. The first airframes were delivered for testing in April 2188, with testing still ongoing as of July 2189. Initial performance reports have been classified under the Colonial Defence Act 2165, however initial press releases have hailed the UD-4M Program as "An effective replacement for a venerable airframe". Design The original Department of Defence requirement at the end of the Tientsin Conflict called for a multi-role aerospace shuttle that could lift up to 16,000 Kgs in payload and be capable of both atmospheric and exo-atmospheric operations. The original design has gone forward to become legendary, lending inspiration both to its derivative dropship variants- such as those in use today- and successor craft alike, and was used as the initial basis for the UD-4M Program. Although superficially similar, the UD-4M is an entirely different beast under the skin. A variety of upgrades to the avionics, powerplant, superstructure, fuselage and armaments have improved the UD-4M to a degree that the original Cheyenne's designers could only have dreamed of doing. Powerplant A highly-advanced pair of RX-720 Turbines have improved the low-altitude performance of the Cheyenne, increasing its maximum payload by 85%, as well as improving fuel consumption. Additionally, the new Turbines have improved the type's ability to survive combat conditions, as the RX-720 provides redundancy: Should one unit fail or be disabled due to battle damage, the remaining unit should be able to provide adequate power to maintain safe flight. These engines are also internally structured to help mitigate FOD Damage, as the voidage behind the intakes consists of adaptive baffles which will alter the airflow if debris or damaging particulates are detected entering the engine. There are also a series of bypass valves that the on-board computers can actuate, routing damaging materials away from the engines themselves and venting it back into the atmosphere outside the airframe. The hovering capacity provided by the RX-720 Turbines is routed through a redesigned exhaust ducting system, which is 30% more efficient than that found on previous Cheyenne models. The twin TF-220/D-30 Combined Cycle Engines provide the Hypersonic and Exo-Atmospheric thrust capabilities for the type. As implied by their designation, these are an up-rated version of the TF-220/A-14 Engines originally found on the Cheyenne airframes. However, the D-30 upgrade provides a degree of thrust vectoring capability to the engines, allowing the pilot- or autopilot- to make sharper course corrections and manoeuvres than the original A-14 system allowed. The upgrade also saw these engines receive a 45% increase in unit output; this is insufficient to maintain hypersonic velocities in the event of a unit flame-out, however. In an emergency, the TF-220 Powerplant can be used at low altitudes to provide thrust in the event of a dual flame-out of the RX-720 Turbines, however this is stipulated to be conducted under extreme emergency conditions only, as the thicker atmosphere at lower altitudes can increase the risk of the Ramjet motors overheating or- in a worst-case scenario- catching fire or suffering a catastrophic failure. Fuselage As with the upgrades to the Powerplant, the fuselage's material has seen an update to the most modern and effective materials at the disposal of Armat Aerospace. Consisting of a composite of metal alloys and polymers- of a classified makeup- the durability of the outer hull of the Cheyenne has been improved massively, allowing it to take greater punishment without suffering a hull breach. However, an interconnected sensor web is still present as a safety feature on the UD-4M as was present on its predecessors to ensure that any damage is detected before any attempt to travel at hypersonic speeds or leave the atmosphere of a planet is made. As an additional feature, intended to prevent any ingress of atmosphere that could harm the craft's occupants, a positive-pressure overpressure system is used so that a breach will vent outward. The hull's integrity is such that even severe battle damage will not cause a catastrophic hull failure as a result of the potential stresses induced. Avionics The original avionics suite has been all but redesigned to accomodate the improved engines and flight performance, as well as to improve the Crisis Control Systems present in the event of an emergency situation during flight. The incorporation of Cyberdyne 'Thinking Machine' class AI has also allowed the operation of semi-autonomous dropships, controllable from remote stations as per the original Cheyenne designs, or programmed with basic missions to be carried out without human control. It should be noted that most crews and commanders are sceptical of this system, despite its success in reducing casualties on 3D (Dull, Dirty and Dangerous) missions by up to 45% since its introduction and clearance for use. As part of the revamped Avionics package, the UD-4M features a Stand-Off Surveillance And Targeting (SOSAT) system. SOSAT allows the aircrew to locate and engage targets at greater distances than with the previous Cheyenne models, boasting a high-clarity 4x Magnification which can be used in all weathers. Armament Like its predecessors, the UD-4M packs adequate firepower to protect itself from threats during landing, and to be able to provide an element of Close Air Support to the troops it deploys. At present, the Cheyenne mounts a KDA Bofors 40mm autocannon in place of its original rotary cannon, which can be independently targeted by the Pilot which can take out infantry, light aircraft and vehicles. Additionally, the UD-4M Cheyenne can carry up to twelve AGM-67 SSAMs for neutralising hard targets such as armored vehicles. The AGM-67s are controlled solely by the Weapons Officer.Category:Aerospace